10 Songs about MerDer
by gafann
Summary: Put your music on shuffle and the first 10 songs that play are what you write about. Anything that comes to mind about that particular song, but you have a time limit! When the song ends, you have to stop writing. No skipping songs. Try it! These are mine


**Paramore - For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic.**

When Derek left Meredith for Addison, it was like he threw away her trust. She had started to put her faith and love into the relationship, breaking down the walls she had always had, and then he threw it away. More of Meredith's initial thoughts after the break-up.

**Every Avenue – For Always, Forever.**

Remembering nights that they together, thinking about how far they've come together and how they intend on making it last forever. Cute moments of waking up in each other's arms, trips to the beach, long car ride. Thinking of how their various fights have made them stronger than ever. They know the future isn't perfect, but they know they will fight through it all.

**Every Avenue – Trading Heartbeats**

Derek's view of Meredith's sleeping around. He knows that he's all she wants, and he feels the same way, but they can't change the fact that they can't be together, and he can't help but hurt for her. He knows that she's just trying to fill the void in her heart, and he wishes that he could help her, but it's not his place to interfere with her life now.

**Pink – 'Cuz I Can**

Being single and reckless, more for Meredith, after their break-up, when she was out drinking and sleeping around. She knows she is important, and smarter than most of the guys you can pick up in a bar late at night, but she wasn't letting that get in the way of her having a good drunken, sex-filled evening. She plays by her own rules, and does whatever she wants, because she is putting her life back together piece by piece.

**Snow Patrol – Run**

A heart-broken conversation between a hurting former couple. Addison is outside, waiting for Derek to head home with her, and Meredith is leaving to go to her house, alone. They talk about how much they miss each other, and how they both aren't happy. They kiss and take in every minute they can together, because they know it's wrong. They both understand, wordlessly, how much love they have for the other. They start to tear up, thinking of having to be apart, although they know it's for the best, and they have no choice. They will be there for each other forever, and only time can tell if they will get to be together…

**The Sophomore Attempt – I Knew I Should Have Worn Red**

They are sleeping around, in the early days, without really knowing each other. Meeting during and after work to be together. They are unbelievably attracted to each other, and they keep each other guessing over and over again, waiting for the next time they can meet up. They can't seem to be close enough.

**The Fallout Theory – You Can't Hug A Photograph**

(Prom) They don't want to pretend anymore that they were meant to be apart. They try to stay away, but they end up "right back at the start" "wrapped up in all the memories" that they had kept repressed. They are finally letting go, giving in to the pull they always feel. They know each other too well, and it might be something they regret later, but neither of them were willing to pass up this chance. Everyone knew it would happen eventually.

**Mayday Parade – Still Breathing**

More focused on their second major break-up, during the 'house of candles' scene. Derek shocked Meredith by wanting to marry her and start a family. Settling down was something that terrified her. She was doing everything should could to be all whole and healed for him, and now she was ready to "give this all she had". She was "ready to be amazed". As long as she was still breathing, she would always need Derek in her life, and something that scared her wasn't going to get in the way of happiness. Where do they go from here? One thing she was sure of: they would be extraordinary together, instead of ordinary apart.

**The Fray – All At Once**

Derek finally realizes that Meredith is all he has ever wanted. They have been apart, and nothing compares to the way he feels when they are together. He thought he had seen love in the past, but he had never felt love like this before. You have to get through the hard times to appreciate the great moments in life, and he had done enough searching. She was all he would ever need.

**Say Anything – I Want To Know Your Plans**

When Derek hit her with his plans for their future, she was actually a little interested. He was willing to do anything for her, die for her even. She kept him breathing; she got him through every day. She was his entire world, and he wanted to be sure that their focus would be on their future, together, forever. No matter how awful the fights or the bumps in the road ahead; they would be in it until the end.


End file.
